


Remedy

by creepysheep416



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: 小超又中了大名鼎鼎的神奇情欲花粉，但是没关系，Tim已经抢先一步给他注射了缓释针剂。只不过这针的效果似乎有点太好。





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> LFT旧文again。如果你感觉看过，没错它是16年写的

　　

　　“真没想到你会来找我求助。”

　　“我也没想到……至少一开始没有。”

　　“我猜你大概真的很绝望。”

　　“绝望透了。你根本没法想象。”

　　房间里的桌子被漆成黑色，仿佛长在了地上，趁人不备，生根发芽，直至已经在人毫无察觉地时候长出丛丛幽暗的影子的枝桠了。桌子对面坐了一个穿黑T恤的男孩，被阴影所笼罩着，正自嘲般地扯了扯嘴角，他身体的其他部分像是从家具里延伸出来的一样一动不动。过了很久，才重新开口道，“我希望这件事只有你跟我知道。”

　　Kon说罢抬起头，房间里黯淡的光线让他本该像极了超人的澄蓝通透的眼睛蒙上一层灰，和他的黑发一起深深地溶进黑暗里，“我实在没人可以帮忙了，我不知道该怎么办……这事我不能跟Clark说。”

　　“噢？”Dinah坐起身，眼神示意Kon继续说下去。

　　“我ED了。”

　　黑色金丝雀猝不及防地被自己的口水呛个正着，咳嗽了好一会才平复过来。“你才多大，你……你不该现在就考虑这个问题。”她责备道。

　　“可我生理上是个正处于青春期的正常男性！”Kon愤怒地一砸桌子站起来，“我的脑子里跟其他任何一个青春期的正常雄性地球人类一样还是会产生欲望！我根本控制不了！”他像是记起了什么一样惊醒过来，坐回黑暗中，像一只正在汩汩流血的幼兽一样矮下身去，慢慢匐在桌面上，无精打采地向她道歉，“……对不起，我最近有些暴躁。”

　　我就是对你们这些小鬼太温柔了才会被派来当保姆。Dinah用指节轻敲着自己的太阳穴，叹着气说，“都是荷尔蒙的错，我懂。”她斟字酌句地说着，“也就是说，现在你没地发泄……你那个正常青春期男生都会有的，呃，感觉，是吧。”她仔细观察Kon的反应，直到他抬头看了她一眼，才小心翼翼地继续问道，“所以说，到底是怎么发生的？”

　　“就是一次很普通的任务……”Kon把脑袋缩在他自己的臂弯里，瓮声瓮气地回答。

　　一次很普通的任务，他被派到了哥谭和罗宾合作，原本一切都很顺利，他们是老搭档了，不会出什么错，他还打算等任务结束之后邀请罗宾去看电影。但不知怎么的，半路杀出了毒藤女，接着他就更加莫名其妙地被大名鼎鼎的情欲花粉给兜了一头一脸。“当时敌人都收拾得差不多了，罗宾靠在我的怀里喘气，我觉得气氛正好，我心想，说不定可以……我就……”他的头埋得越来越低，“我知道我不应该这么做，这是不对的。但当时……”

　　“等一下。”Dinah着急地打断他，“罗宾没有因此受伤吧？”

　　不管怎么说氪星人的体质都比普通人类好太多了，Dinah很难不去担心那个普通人。

　　“他当然什么事也没有。……因为我还什么也没来得及做。”Kon苦涩地说，下巴抵在桌面上，眼睛盯着桌子中央似乎存在又似乎不存在一个的斑点，肩膀像是被钉子深深地钉进了那张漆黑的桌子里，“我根本来不及对他做什么，才刚刚把头低下去不到半英寸，Tim就已经面无表情地把什么针剂扎进了我的大腿静脉里，动作快得连我身上属于氪星人的那部分都没有反应过来……”

　　Dinah张了张嘴，似乎试图说点什么，最终什么也没说出口。

　　Kon继续说下去。“他跟我解释说，他给我打的是韦恩集团的生物科技部门专门针对毒藤女研究出来的血清，一针下去可以解决一切花粉引起的荷尔蒙水平不正常问题。”

　　“听起来不错啊，那么问题出在哪……？”

　　“对人类是不错的治疗方法。”Kon重新抬起头，眼神悲愤不已，“但我该死的，偏偏是个混血的半氪星人！”

　　见多识广，曾经为了修行游历过大半个地球的黑色金丝雀，堂堂正义联盟元老，从刚才起就不知该怎么接这个话题了。

　　“……已经一个星期了。”Kon意志消沉地重复了一遍他开头的结论，“我很绝望。”

　　是啊她听出来了，不必再跟她强调了。Dinah揉着自己的额角小声吐槽。她也想帮Kon，他的声音是如此的空茫而遥远，越来越淡，好像他已经变成了宇宙中的某样物件，一块陨石，而不再是Kon-El，不再是Conner Kent，大家熟知并热爱的某个人，某个新人超级英雄。

　　良久，还是Dinah开口打破了沉默。

　　“我有个不是办法的办法。”她咬了咬下唇，“既然现在的问题是你的脑子和身体无法协调，说不定禅道可以帮你……”

　　“你让我现在去出家……？”Kon半边脸贴着冰冷的桌面，用另外半边脸上皱起的眉头面对她。

　　“不，你身边就有个在喜马拉雅山上的修道院修习过的高手。”

　　“谁？”

　　“蝙蝠侠。”

　　Kon顿时有种找个核电站吸收一下核能然后就地自爆的冲动，仔细一想他并没有原子队长的能力，还不如直接飞向太阳去拥抱一下日核比较快。再或者从宇宙的这头飞往那头，深深地躲起来，找个荒冷如冰的地方自我了断算了，必须赶紧把自己化作宇宙的尘埃，慢了就来不及了——他原本是这么想的。全天下他最不想面对的人就是蝙蝠侠，那个人一定会用最惨无人道最匪夷所思绝对没有人能活着挨过的酷刑拷打他，逼问他，把他内心深处所有的秘密都挖出来，包括他昨天上床前没有刷牙的事，以及他为什么会对蝙蝠家的养子有肮脏的想法。那可是蝙蝠侠，Kon宁愿去跟Clark认错一百遍也不想面对浑身围绕着一百只吸血蝙蝠的黑暗骑士，哪怕只是被他用寒若冰霜的视线看上一眼都可能患上让他慢慢衰弱而死的不治之症。还是用他自己喜欢的方式结束生命吧，只要他用上超级速度，应该不会被发现的。只是在Kon打算实现他的自杀之前，想着说什么还是要去见罗宾最后一面告个别比较好的时候，被蝙蝠侠，对方的监护人，当场截获，逮了个正着。

　　“Tim都跟我说了。”对方寒冰般的低沉嗓音这么说道。

　　他说什么了！我可什么都没来得及干！

　　Bruce双手抱胸，居高临下地睨了他一眼。“氪星人的体质对反毒藤血清有不良副作用，他特地提醒我不要用在Clark身上。”

　　Kon觉得自己仿佛身处梦中。恐慌还未完全散去，警钟还未彻底平息……

　　“至于你身上的副作用，我会教你修行的方法让你解决这个问题。接下来的日子你就跟我住在蝙蝠洞里。”

　　……就发现那纯粹是个错觉。

　　

　　一个星期以后。

　　Kon盘腿坐在某块岩石上，放空身心，想象自己是一条潺潺不息的河流……

　　以防你们误会，他在冥想。

　　顺便再澄清一件你们容易误会的事。你们在某个明明是平安夜的晚上蝙蝠侠还要出门打小丑的游戏里看到过蝙蝠洞里的瀑布，某个罗宾的真名就叫罗宾——到底谁想出来的蠢点子——的电影三部曲里也有瀑布，甚至某个二头身大型玩具广告动画里的蝙蝠洞也有一个，仿佛那是蝙蝠洞的标配。但其实，真实的蝙蝠洞是没有这种东西的。他在来的第一天就被教育过了，电子设备怕水气，非常简单易懂的理由。

 

　　啊，说到教育。

　　超人双手抱胸，居高临下地望着Kon，那个姿势跟一周前的蝙蝠侠一模一样。错不了，Kon从眼皮缝里看到的。

　　“Son，”他说，“虽然很抱歉，不过正义联盟需要蝙蝠侠，世界也需要蝙蝠侠。”

　　他要说的是儿子，Kon大概会高兴地爬起来面对他，说些自己也觉得傻里傻气的话，可那人说的多半是臭小子的意思。所以Kon紧紧地闭着眼睛等待超人自行飞走，免得自己花了一个礼拜终于学会的能够令他平心静气的忍耐力修行前功尽弃。

　　他已经一个礼拜没有见过罗宾了。

　　闭上眼睛的Kon长长地叹了一口气。

　　过了一会，大概是心想事成，罗宾来了。只不过拉奥仅仅实现了他一半的愿望，不顾他内心的狂呼乱叫，让那个趁着家长不在偷偷溜进来的罗宾变成他并不想见到的一个。就好像你明明点了夏威夷烤肉风味的披萨，满心期待，已经设想好等会用什么角度，切成几块，结果上来的却是双层芝士一样，你甚至连个肉末都没法在那上面找到。

　　走开，Grayson。

　　“我们得快一点，超人最多拖住大蝙蝠一个晚上，也就是说我们没有太多的时间。不是说Bruce不愿意待在超人身边，但你知道，他这个人责任心太强，而且一察觉到自己有可能会沉迷的危险就会义无反顾地强迫自己择出去，俗称胆小鬼。废话不多说，”你刚才说的那堆可真是没有半句废话，Kon心想。只见Dick掏出一张什么东西递到了Kon的面前，捅了捅他的胳膊，“测试一下你这一星期的成果如何。”

　　Kon不情愿地睁开一只眼睛，立刻就屏住了呼吸。他怕自己最近的念头太疯狂以至于看走了眼，于是忙不迭又睁开了另一只，定睛瞧了瞧，发觉那的确就是他第一眼以为自己看到的东西：一张明显由装在天花板上的针孔摄像头拍下的Tim洗澡的照片。朦胧的水汽遮掉了一部分躯体，但还是能清楚地看到Tim白皙的皮肤上褐红色的陈年伤疤。

　　“你你你照片是哪里来你竟然监视自己的兄弟……”半氪星人不知道这是哪门子的鬼测试他到底应该表现得平静无波还是老老实实表现出受用的样子才不会被处以私刑以至于千言万语诸般推演堵住了超级大脑导致他此刻比一个普通五岁儿童还要显得语无伦次。

　　“拜托，说得好像其他人手里没有别人的把柄一样。我们互相手里都有一保险箱这玩意以防万一需要拜托对方干点什么的时候。还是说说你，怎么样，有感觉吗？”

　　Kon感到很惊恐。Dick为什么就一针见血地问到了这个问题。

　　“不不不我我我……”

　　“我就说你那种方法不会有用。”

　　Dick还没走，Jason又来了。

　　他也同样拿出了一张照片递给早已溃不成军神志已经委尸荒野的Kon。这张看上去稍微正常一点，是Tim穿着一件过大的睡衣蜷成一团睡觉的照片。

　　Kon看了看照片又抬头观察Jason。不知怎么的他觉得Jay的头套显示出洋洋得意的表情。

　　“Tim天天都要洗澡，但不是每个人都能拍到他毫无防备地睡着的照片。怎么样，有感觉吗？”

　　给他吃100颗氪石X他也不敢当着一支火箭筒的面站起来。哦不……Kon-El啊Kon-El，不要在这个时候体现你的英勇无畏好吗。

　　幸好那两个人没有守着他一整夜看实验结果的打算，他还有时间继续用冥想把这股不该来的兴奋处理掉。

　　在他差点睁不开眼睛打起瞌睡来的时候，Damian又来了，把又累又饿处于入定状态而且认出那是蝙蝠家最小的儿子所以懒得反抗的Kon捆了个结结实实。

　　你就不知道带点什么过来吗！并不是说Kon好像似乎有那么一点地期待着什么。

　　又过了不知多少时候，Tim来了。

　　Kon希望对方身上带了匕首，可以一刀把他捅翻在地，结束他身上无穷无尽的折磨。

　　“你硬了。”Tim宣判道。

　　不，刚才Damian来的时候明明一切正常的！一定是因为Tim的脸让他又想起了那两张照片。他在胡说些什么。

　　“说明你身上的副作用已经解除了。”Tim继续说道，“不过现在嘛……眼下还有点收尾工作要做。”

　　他摘下了带着倒勾的手套，丢到了旁边，缓缓走近Kon，一脸要给他行刑的样子。既然他被捆着，也就不想逃跑的事了。拉奥保佑Tim千万不要用电击枪，又疼又杀不死他。

　　“我强烈建议你用氪石小刀……”只要确切地割在动脉上。

　　“那样你会更有感觉一点吗？”Tim终于在Kon的面前停下来，左手摸上了Kon的大腿，右手在他的颈动脉上轻柔地比划，“要知道，我不想让你太早地晕过去……”他的气息吐在Kon的脖子和领口之间。

　　Kon绝望地想，难道Tim决定要凌迟他吗？他希望至少死前Tim能告诉他为什么要像对待犯错的湖少那样把他一片片地割下来做成刺身。至少告诉他罪名，这样他下次复活的时候才不至于犯同样的错误。Tim是个心肠善良的罗宾，一定会让他死个明白的。

　　他想象中的Tim会扯开温柔的笑容，用迷人耳目的语气宣布他的罪状。

　　现实中的Tim也缓缓地张开了金口，和他想象中的笑容重叠在一起，像是他的错觉般地笑着瞥了他视死如归的脸一眼，然后低下头，拉开了Kon的牛仔裤拉链，专心致志地……

　　给他做了一个口活。

　　

　　哦，拉奥啊。

 

—END—


End file.
